Two Women, One Choice
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: Roy Mustang doesn't know that Riza is Lieutenant General's granddaughter. What is he going to do when he has a blind date planned with Lieutenant General Grumman's granddaughter? Which shall he choose? Hawkeye or Grumman's granddaughter? Royai
1. The Arrangment

A/N: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so if it is bad tell me so I can write better chapters for this story and for future fanfics. Hope you enjoy it! I got a new hobby now, writing! Well enjoy.

* * *

It was an averaged day in Central Headquarters. Everyone had work that needed to be done. As usually Colonel Roy Mustang was slacking off on his paper work whenever his lieutenant wasn't looking. 

While she wasn't looking Roy kept eyeing her. Occasionally he would act like he was working whenever he spotted Lieutenant Hawkeye looking up from her typewriter to check up on him. He knew that if she ever caught him slacking off, he would find himself dodging bullets coming from his lieutenant's 45 caliber gun and holding on for his life.

But he couldn't help himself from staring. Riza always amazed him. Her strong-willed mind, the way she could keep a calm cool collect face and that she didn't fall for his flirtatious charms. She also had beautiful amber eyes that looked even more radiant in the light. Her body had all the accentual curves but hide away in a puffed up military uniform. He only wished that she knew his feelings for her or had the courage to tell her how he feels. But his eyeing time ended when 2nd Lieutenant Havoc barged in panting.

"Colonel Mustang!" he yelled looking extremely tired. Mustang wonder if it was urgent just to made his lieutenant run and interrupt him staring at Lieutenant Hawkeye. "You have a phone call from Lieutenant General Grumman! He said it is important, sir!"

"Ok Havoc, put him through. And please calm down," his superior ordered. Havoc soon calmed down and did what he was told to. Within a few minutes, Lieutenant General Grumman was on his line. "Hello General, what did I do to have an honor to speak to you today, sir?"

"I'll be in Central in about five days from now to visit my granddaughter," the general said on the other line.

"It will be an honor if you visit me at my office, sir. I can tell…" Roy was saying but was soon interrupted by Lieutenant General Grumman.

"I don't need a tour guide Mustang, but I sure can visit you at headquarters. While I'm in Central…I was wondering if you can have a rendezvous with my granddaughter sometime during the week." Grumman chuckled. With that question it left Roy confused and speechless. "Like I said when you were going to be transfer to Central if you would take my granddaughter as your wife." With this the colonel's mouth dropped out with an even more confuses look on his face. He did remember that the lieutenant general ask him if he would take his granddaughter as his wife, but he had feelings for Riza and that he never met Lieutenant General Grumman's granddaughter.

"Uh… sir… I don't know…uh …what to say… sir," the colonel tried to reply.

"Well I'll take that as a yes. I'll plan it on Friday afternoon. You need a good wife anyways." The higher ranking said trying to hide a chuckle. He was feeling more eccentric than normal. Roy however felt worse. He started to wonder if Hughes and the general were related somehow but he knew he couldn't yell back at the general like he does to Hughes.

He had to make a reply and fast. "I guess I do, sir," he said looking in horror as what he has said. It was too late to take back what he said. He wished that he actually thought about what he was going to say than to make such a mistaken and say something like that.

The general's eyes lighten up on the other side of the line. He got his granddaughter a chance to be the wife of the future führer. "We will meet you a Central Park. See you there, Mustang!" he said and hung up.

Mustang had a feeling that he would dread that day. He had a date with a woman he never met and he has to act as if he was enjoying it. It was going to be hard because he was in love with another woman, his 1st lieutenant. He Roy Mustang was a womanizer and he couldn't handle this? Maybe it was because that he had a strange feeling that the lieutenant general was going to arrange a wedding after this date, know that the lieutenant general is an eccentric man. How would Hawkeye react when he goes on a first date with someone and ends up engaged? If he knew how Riza feels about him and that she had feelings for him too, then he would ask her to married him off the spot. He couldn't think straight anymore. _Should I call Lieutenant General Grumman back and cancel the date?_ _No it would be rude._ He said to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar stern female voice. "Sir, are you alright? You don't look so good," Riza said looking concern.

"No Hawkeye, I'm fine. I just accidentally got myself a date." Her commanding officer replied. She started to feel anger and jealousy charge through her, but she face calm, cool and collected like always.

Roy could tell that she was mad. He could see it in her eyes. Mustang always wonders why she made those eyes when she hears that he has a date. Was it because she had feeling for him as he had feelings for her? He hoped so. He stepped away from his desk and walked up to his lieutenant who was doing some work on the typewriter. Walked around her desk then grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up to face him. Roy wrapped one arm around Riza's waist to bring them closer together. He could hear Riza's heart beat even faster and his heart did the same. Taking his free hand that was not around her waist and placing it under her chin, tilting his head slightly so they both would bump their noses. Moving his head slowly to hers, closing his eyes, and laid his lips on hers. They were kissing.

At first the kiss was a sweet soft loving kiss but that didn't last for so long. Lieutenant Hawkeye threw her arms around his neck and Colonel Mustang's hand that was under her chin was now on her waist like the other one. They pulled each other closer and the kiss turned into a passionate fiery one as if they were characters of a fairy tale that finally found each other after years of searching. The two didn't let go of each other. It was as if they had drift off into their own little world forgetting that they were at the office. The heat soon calmed down as Riza pulled away. She started to stare as him. The expression on her face wasn't a confused one but a sweet. The look in her eyes said, _it was about time_. In a mocking way but he ignore it.

"Roy, what just happened?" she said not knowing why he had kissed her. "I thought you had somebody else. You said you have a date with some other woman."

A surprised look popped up on his face wondering why she was asking that question. Shouldn't that kiss explain everything? "It is because I love you Riza Hawkeye. I always did," he said softly into her ears with a warm and unusual non-cocky voice. He didn't give her time to reply and continued, "And that date doesn't mean anything to me as you do. Like I said before, I accidentally got myself a date."

She let out a small smile and said with all her heart and soul, "I love you too Roy Mustang." After having confessed their feeling to each other, Riza lean forward and kissed him back. Still forgetting that they were at headquarters.

Suddenly the door barged out and a short angry 15 years old with a suit of armor standing next to him stomped in cursing, "Damnit Mustang! You lead us into a dead end! How are we going to return our bodies to normal if you keep giving us the wrong infor…ma…tion?" Ed stuttered at the end of his sentence to see Mustang's and the Lieutenant's lips on touching. Soon the couple pulled back from each other in embarrassment. "Should… I come back…later?" Ed said with a shocked look on his face, while the suit of armor beside him was silent.

Roy's gave Ed and Al a look, raised up one of his gloved hand and threat, "If one tells anyone about what you saw then I will hunt you down and turn you two into a pile of cinder so none of you can return your bodies to normal." The two brothers swallowed hard and nodded their heads with fear spreading down their spines.

The rest of the day went like normal except for the fact that the Elric brothers had fears in their eyes.

* * *

While sitting on her couch, Riza was reading one of her favorite books. Just getting to the exciting climax of the book the phone rang suddenly. Jumping from her seat in a sudden surprise, walked up and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" she spoke through the phone.

"Hello Elizabeth! How are doing?" said an eccentric voice. She recognized the voice immediately. It was her grandfather, Lieutenant General Grumman.

"Hello grandfather, I'm doing fine," was her reply to her grandfather. "What is the reason that you called for?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to tell you that I will be visiting you in Central in five days from now, so be ready to pick me up from the train station," the eccentric man said cheerfully. Riza was about to say something but was cut off by the general. "I also got you a rendezvous with some man that I it will make a good husband for you."

"Husband?" that was all she could say in the state of shock that she had merged in. "What do you mean husband?" She already had somebody she loved and that was Roy. How could she tell her grandfather that she was in love with Roy? If she did tell him then he would bug her and Roy to death about the rest of their lives since he was an eccentric man sort of like Hughes.

"By husband I mean I think I found your perfect match and you do need a man in your life…" but stopped talking when he heard a groan from his granddaughter. She knew what he was going to say next. He was going to say that she is too independent and a man could keep help her out difficult situations. She had heard it many times. Her grandfather has been trying to find her a suitable husband ever since she joined the military.

"I don't need a man in my life grandfather!" she lied through her teeth because she did need a man in her life and she wanted that man to be Roy, but couldn't say it yet because she wanted to seem like a strong woman she is. Riza didn't want to meet the complete stranger that her grandfather had chosen. It was going to be hard to talk him out of making her go on the rendezvous. "Please don't make me go grandfather!" she pleaded.

With a deep sigh he said,"Can you go and meet him before you make your mind up about having a man in your life." His voice was not as eccentric as it was earlier. She knew that her grandfather was disappointed at her. Her guilt was growing. She didn't like this feeling at all.

"I guess I can go meet him. It would be rude to stand him up," she said trying to remove the guilt she felt.

"Great!" the man said with his eccentric attitude back. "It will be on Friday in Central Park at noon. Don't be late. I'll be there to introduce you two to make it less awkward." A smile grew on his face.

"Ummm…. Grandfather, what is this guy's name?" she asked. She wanted to know if she knew that man or not.

Grumman's grin grew bigger. "Well you have to come and find out for yourself," he replied childishly.

"But Grandfather…" was all she could say because Grumman hung up the phone before she could ask more about that man she was going to meet. What was she going to do? She had a date with a complete stranger. If she tells Mustang about this he would get mad. He already had a date planned but that was before he confessed his feelings to her. Telling him would make him think that she doesn't love him even though it was not true. She could tell him that her grandfather planned out this date with that man and she couldn't refuse, but it would be even worst if Roy finds out that Lieutenant General Grumman was her grandfather. He would use her as a way to reach to the top of the military as the führer. She did not want to be a tool used to get promotions.

The date or as her grandfather like to call it, rendezvous was six days from now. Her grandfather would be in Central in five days and she has to pick him up. Luckily she could pick him up during lunch or make an excuse that she was assigned to pick up the lieutenant general from the train station by Grumman himself on the phone. Roy would not have a chance to find out about the rendezvous because Friday was her day off. But wait, it was also the colonel's day off too. He might want to spend the whole day with her. She could make another excuse like she had to do some errands she never get a chance to do. Riza started to feel guilt build up in her because now she has to lie to Roy who trust her more then anyone and that he was her secret boyfriend that nobody knows except Ed and Al.

That night she had a hard time sleeping. She didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

A/N: R&R I don't care if it is criticism. I just want a review. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Two Choices

A/N: Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the first paragraph bigging so long. Roy thinks a lot when he is not working. I hope you enjoy it. Even if it gets bad reviews, I will continue it to the end! Enjoy!

* * *

That morning, Roy was sitting at his desk enjoying the fact that his paperwork haven arrived yet. He was happy that he had told the girl of his dream that he loves her and now they were a couple. He wanted to scream to the heavens saying _'Riza Hawkeye is my GIRLFRIEND!' _But both of them knew that having a relationship inside the military was strictly forbidden. The colonel let out a deep sigh. If only they had a higher up to support their relation then the couple would be content. _HA!_ Like that was going to happen. No one that was a higher up liked the fact that Mustang was such a high rank officer so young. They would want him to be miserable. The only higher up that would support him in anyway was Lieutenant General Grumman, but the general wanted him to develop a relationship with his granddaughter who he hasn't met yet. Thinking about that, a strange thought crept up in his mind, _'What if Riza was Lieutenant General's granddaughter?'_ He shook the thought out of his head. _'No, that couldn't be. I must be desperate to up something like that,'_ he thought to himself. Roy soon decided to stop thinking about that or he might go crazy and start searching through military files to find out who Lieutenant General Grumman's granddaughter was. 

Trying to think of something else, the door opened. The person who came through the door was a dog. It was Black Hayate. He knew that if Hayate was here then the love of his life was too. Mustang was waiting excitedly for his lieutenant to come in so he could sweep her off her feet and stare at her shining amber eyes. But his excitement faded to see his lieutenant looking drowsy. Her hair was not perfectly clipped up like it usually was, there were many strands of hair hanging out all over the place on her head. What had happened to her? Did she not get enough sleep or something? Maybe she was regretting being his lover. If so how could that be? They only had been a couple for less than a day. What had happened? Roy was making assumptions again. He realized the only way he knew for sure was to ask her himself.

"What's the matter Riza?" he asked. His voice was full of concern for her then said, "You don't look so good. Are you sick or something?" He waited for an answer.

"Oh, hello Colonel, I didn't know you were here already," was what she said. Her voice sound tired and slow. He was started to worry even more and was going to say something but was cut off by Riza, "I'm not sick, I'm just tired. I had a hard time sleeping last night and here is your paper work sir." She walked over to his desk and plopped the stack on his desk. Then she yawned.

"How come?" he asked her. He was starting to worry even more. Maybe he gave her that sleepless night for surprising her about telling her his feelings or maybe she thinks that after the date he was going to have with the lieutenant general's granddaughter, he will fall in love with that woman and forget about her. His head was filled with thoughts of why she was tired and sleepy. But his train of thoughts was broken as he heard Riza about to reply.

"Sir, you have paper work because you are a high ranking officer and if you want to reach your goal and become führer, you must do it, sir" she reply tiredly, not just because she didn't have enough sleep but she had told him that hundreds of times already.

"No not that! I meant to ask how come you had a hard time sleeping," Mustang said feeling a little annoyed because she had told him that hundreds of times already.

"I had a lot of things on my mind last night, that's all…" she said trying to sound as wake as possible. In her head right now, she was yelling at herself to wake up and not make him worry. After a few seconds, she woke herself up now thinking a little bit more clearly and knew that he would want more of an explanation. So she continued, "And I'm a little tense because of some personal events coming up soon."

"Oh, is that all," Roy said more relaxed. He was happy that he wasn't the one in her mind that made his lieutenant restless. "Well I think I know how to make you less tense," he said, a wicked grin grew on his face. The next thing you know, Colonel Mustang was up in front of her face with his arms around her waist staring at her amber eyes. A smile soon was shown on her face and Roy's wicked smile turned into one of his rare sweet smiles unlike his trademark smirk. She knew what he was going to do. As he lunged forward to kiss her, they heard a loud knock on the door. They knew it was the others that were behind the door. In a split second, they pulled apart. _'Damnit'_ was in both of their minds. "Come in!" Roy said in his commanding voice. The line of his subordinates walked in from tallest to shortest, Falman, Havoc, Breda, and Fuery. The two superior officers stared wondering if it was a coincidence or they planned it for a scheme they had. But the couple both knew that they have work to do anyway.

"Men, we have a lot of paper work to do so don't slack off." Riza said turning into her rougher self, what the men knew as Lieutenant Hawkeye. She heard the men groaned. From that the colonel ran behind his desk in which he called his "SAFE ZONE" from what Hawkeye was about to do. Riza's right arm quickly went to where her gun was. The men started to look pale.

As she was about to pull her gun out, the men yelled in unison, "No Lieutenant! Please no!" Too afraid of their 1st lieutenant, they trembled rapidly.

"We… will do our…paperwork, Lieutenant!" Havoc said stuttering. He was still afraid of her pulling out her gun and not trying to say anything stupid that might make her mad.

"Please… don't shoot us!" Fuery begged as he dropped to his knees. Mustang got up front under his desk; he knew it was safe to come out now.

Hawkeye release her gun from her grip and with a deep sigh said, "OK you guys." Riza picked up a small stack of documents and handed each person a number of paperwork depending on their ranks. Since Havoc was a 2nd lieutenant, he got more work then is lower ranked friends. After she passed out all the paper work, she said, "I will be at shooting practice, so do your paperwork." She soon left with a box of bullets.

When her footsteps were not be able to hear from the office, the men threw their paperwork aside and relaxed. The only person working on his paperwork was the colonel; well he tried, in a few minutes he got bored. He pushed his paperwork in one corner and joined the other four men in their conversation.

"Man… the lieutenant is strict," Havoc said to the others. "I'm glad she decided to go to shooting practice. Now I get to relax for about an hour or so."

"Yeah, she is scary too!" Fuery added shivering in fear.

"Oh quit whining! You call yourselves men! Oh please! She is not scary at all," their commanding officer said looking as if he couldn't care less. "No men should be afraid of a woman," the colonel said giving them a bit of manly advice.

"It that so, then why did you hide under your desk earlier, Colonel?" Breda said giving the colonel a smirk.

"I hid under my desk because I didn't wand to get shot! I have a goal to fulfill before I died!" Roy angrily replied.

"Well that makes senses. I wish I had a desk to hide under whenever the lieutenant gets mad." Falman said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah like that will happen," Havoc said and ruining Falman's dream. To lighten up the mood, havoc changed the topic, "I have important news to talk you all." Everyone's eyes were now on Havoc. "I have a new girlfriend! I think she is the one! We are going on a date tomorrow night!" Havoc cheered to the men in the room. Then the men gave him an annoyed look. "Don't be looking at me like that. At least I get girlfriends and you guys don't. Except for you Colonel," Havoc reminded them and making Breda, Fuery, and Falman form a sad face for a second. Then they had something on their mind and stared at the colonel.

"Well, you keep getting new girlfriends all the time and they always dump you, Havoc" Fuery said while cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, for the colonel," Breda said, a smirk now was on his face. The colonel just ignored it. Havoc's face turned pale. What if the colonel steals his girlfriend again? He didn't want to live his life alone. He has to fight back! He has lost too many girlfriends because of Mustang.

"Please Colonel Mustang! Don't steal my girlfriend! I think she is the one!" Havoc begged! It looked like he was going to cry as if somebody had stolen something important to him.

"I don't care about your girlfriends I've stolen. Geez!" Roy said with the annoyed look on his face again.

"Then why do you steal my girlfriends for?" Havoc yelled out in anger.

"Because it is fun and I need a woman to be with on my nights off," the colonel said with his trademark smirk.

Havoc now looking shocked said, "You are a real womanizer Mustang! Now can this time you don't steal her!"

"Like I have a chance to. I have an upcoming date soon. I can't steal another one of you girlfriends before I have the date. I want to impress Lieutenant General Grumman," the colonel said bleakly.

"You have an upcoming date soon? And why does it have to do with Lieutenant General Grumman, Colonel?" Breda asked looking confused.

"I accidentally got a date with the lieutenant general's granddaughter," he replied to Breda.

"You have a date with the lieutenant general's granddaughter!" the four other men said in surprise.

"Yeah, so what?" Roy said not caring like he does to all the women he dates.

"But don't you know that if you marry her then you will go fly through the ranks!" Fuery said. Roy's eyes widen. This was his chance! He could skip a giant step to becoming führer. It was the dream that his best friend Mae Hughes died to help support him. That is so simple, if his marry the lieutenant general's granddaughter… His happiness faded. If he marries Grumman's granddaughter, then what about Riza, the woman he really loved. He loves her, he couldn't do that. If he did then she won't talk to him again. What was he suppose to do? Roy had to choose one; the woman that he had fallen madly in love with or the woman that he never met that can make his goal a reality? It was too hard to decide! Well he doesn't have to makes a choice yet. He still had time.

"Well I never met her Fuery," Mustang told the man.

"But Fuery is right about marrying the lieutenant general's granddaughter." Falman mentioned.

"Yeah Colonel, if you marry now, you won't be able to steal my girlfriends anymore." Havoc said with hope.

"Well maybe, Havoc, but I don't want to marry her." Mustang said. In a split second later he realized his mistake. Why did he say that? Now the men are going to think that he had a new girlfriend and ask him who it is. He couldn't tell them that it was Riza. He suddenly stopped thinking about the subject when he noticed his subordinates staring at his.

"So… who is the new girlfriend, Colonel?" Breda asked and there was a long silence. They were staring at him waiting for an answer. He started to think of a way to get out of this mess. He got one. He opened his mouth to answer but they heard a familiar female voice.

"What are you men doing?" she asked. It was Lieutenant Hawkeye. "We have lots of paperwork to do and all of you including you Colonel are slacking off," the women added. The expression on her face looked like she was disappointed and if they did one more thing to disappoint her anymore, then they would be meeting up with Hughes. The four lower ranking officers began reading and signing their documents, they wanted to look as if they were working hard. While the men were working and Lieutenant Hawkeye was in her seat doing her work, the colonel gave his lieutenant an annoyed look. He didn't want to do paperwork. He wished that he could just burn his paperwork into a pile of ashes. The annoyed look didn't last so long, his eyes were now locked in Riza's eyes, but the woman broke eye contact. "Do your paperwork Colonel," Hawkeye said sternly. Roy did as he was told.

* * *

With a big yawn, Roy Mustang left headquarters with his lieutenant who was driving. 

"Today was a long day wasn't it Riza," Roy said in the passenger seat of the car.

"I guess it was for _you_ sir. You kept complaining between each document," she replied back while keeping her eyes on the road.

"What is that suppose to mean? And stop calling me sir or colonel when we're off duty," the irritated man said. "You wouldn't be able to do all my paperwork without feeling bored!"

"Well… if you didn't complained at all, we could have finished earlier so you could relax for the rest of the day," Riza shot back keeping a clam cool collected face like she always does.

"Are you back sassing me, Riza?" Now Roy was angry. He needed to defend himself. "Well I could have finished earlier if you were around to stop our conversation in the morning instead of going to shooting practice," he yelled back.

Turning her head from the road, she yelled, "So what if I went to shooting practice. I am a sniper, am I not? Anyway I was still sleepy in the morning! I needed something to wake myself!" She had now lost her cool. She started to lecture him. Roy could see the rage in her eyes for what he had said to her. He was blaming the fault of slacking off on her shooting practice and her. For a moment they forgot that they were on the road and that the women that was driving had turned her head to yell at him. He suddenly heard a horn hock then notice that a car was going to collide with their car. Riza was to busy lecturing him to notice.

"Riza! Look out!" Roy was yelled as loud as he could to get her attention. She turned her head to the road. A car was going to ram them. Roy was freaking out beside her; he was closing his eyes muttering that he had a good life over and over again. Riza calm herself from her rage earlier and gripped the steering wheel. Focusing on the road and the car in front of their car, she spun the steering wheel to the right rapidly. The car went right then started to tilt right. Soon the car was on its two right wheels going around the other car. Once they had passed the car, Riza spun the steering wheel left and lean to one side to drop the car on its four wheels again and hit the brakes.

She let out a deep sigh. "Well that went well. Are you ok Colonel?" Hawkeye asked. Roy was trembling with his eyes close. As he heard his girlfriends voice, he opened is eyes.

"Are we dead?" asked Roy.

"No we are not dead," she replied.

"Oh, that is good. I thought I we were going to die. I don't want to lose you, Riza," he said and quickly hugged her tightly not noticing that a crowd of military officers marched in to investigate the scene.

Riza who had notice the crowd of military personal, pushed Mustang away and slapped him across the face. "Colonel what are you doing? Are you still in shock of what had happened and you're delirious or something?" she said to hide away that they were a couple. Roy quickly caught on.

"Ow…what happened?" he acted along. "We're not dead. I think I bumped my head or something."

"Sir are you ok?" an officer outside the car side. "Should we get you to the hospital?"

"No, that's ok private. All I need to do is go home and have a good night sleep," Colonel Mustang said getting out of the car.

"Understood sir," the private responded and then gave a quick salute to the colonel in front of him. "Do you need me to drive you home sir?"

"No thank you. I will let my lieutenant drive me home." He looked around to find his lieutenant not there. "Where is 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked.

"Oh… the other military woman that was in the car with you, sir?" the private asked to make sure. Roy nodded. "She is over there." The private pointed to the crowd of civilians holding up notepads and pens.

"Wow… one move like that and she is a celebrity now," he words were not too impressed.

"Will she did save you life sir," the private reminded the colonel. "She is really amazing."

The private was right. Riza _did_ save his life and she _really_ is amazing. He started to talk to himself in his mind, '_Maybe she is the one I will choose…'_

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I need to know if you like it or not. Your opinions matter! 


	3. A Long Night and Rumors

A/N: Well here is the third chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write the third chapter. I wanted to finish the chapter two day ago, but I had writer's block because of math! Plus many tests, quizzes, and homework. Enjoy!

* * *

Tossing and turning, Roy couldn't sleep at all that night. He had two things on his mind. One was Riza and the other was Lieutenant General Grumman's granddaughter, the person he never seen or met. After this night it will be three days until the lieutenant general comes and four days until the rendezvous. What was he going to do?

"What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself.

"What am I going to do…?" that was the last thing he said before finally drifting off into dreamland.

---Roy's-dream---

"_So Colonel Mustang, who are you going to choose?"_ asked Lieutenant General Grumman. Standing beside him were two women. _"My granddaughter or your lieutenant?"_ He stared at them nervously.

'Which one,' he wondered to himself.

"_You know that if you choose my granddaughter you will be the next führer sooner than you think,"_ the lieutenant general mentioned to Roy. _"But if you choose your lieutenant it would take longer, maybe never. Your friend would have died for nothing."_ The lieutenant general was playing the guilt card. But he was right. He might never get to be führer if he was with Riza.

"_Alright, the person I choose is…"_ he swallowed, _"your granddaughter, Lieutenant General Grumman."_ He had decided and looked over. One woman's face brightened while the other one frowned and looked as if she was about to cry.

"_Good choice, Colonel. I know you are going to enjoy the rest of your life with my granddaughter."_ Grumman turned toward the woman whose face had brighten up and nodded. She ran to Roy and clanged onto his arm. That didn't last long, the other woman, the one he didn't choose bumped her off his arm making Roy lean forward. The other woman started to cry.

"_Roy, I thought I meant something to you."_ Her eyes filled with tears. _"I love you! I love you more than anyone and anything!"_ she cried out and started to walk away.

"_Wait! Riza come back! I do love you!"_ he yelled desperately, trying to chase after her but was held back by the lieutenant general's granddaughter.

"_You liar! You lead me on. I can't live without you,"_ she said back and reached out for her gun. From the sight of her gun, he knew that someone was going to die here and now.

"_Please Riza, don't do it! Please don't kill yourself!"_ It was too late she pointed the gun at her heart and put the trigger. Blood spilt everywhere, the place was silent. There was a small tear that rolled down Roy's face. She was dead. _'Riza'_ that was the only thing on this mind. _"No! Riza, why? Why did you do that!"_ what was the point of yelling? She was dead. He tried to run over to her dead body but couldn't. He was still being restrained by the lieutenant general's granddaughter. _"Let go! I want to be with her!"_ Roy yelled to the woman on his arm.

"_No,"_ her voice sounded cold. _"You chose me, now I will never let go."_ Suddenly she turned dark until she was completely black. The woman that was on his arm was a monster. It wrapped around his body making him unable to move. _"You are mine forever and I am yours."_ Roy looked to the lieutenant general; he too had turned into a monster. His life was ruined. He chose the wrong one and lost the one he really wanted forever.

"_Ah!"_ Roy screamed.

---End-of-Roy's-Dream---

"Ah!" he screamed until he felt a thump. He woke up. Roy was in his bedroom on the floor. _'Thank goodness it was a dream,' _he said to himself and stood up. He looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. Roy knew he couldn't go back to sleep, he might have that same dream again. Well it was more like a nightmare. He needed to hear Riza's voice. It would calm him down a bit. He picked up the phone and dialed her number hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for waking her up.

* * *

As Riza was sleeping, the phone rang. Her inner clock said she still had three more hours of sleep. Too tired, she just reached out and grabbed the phone near her bedside.

"Hello…?" she said. "Do you know that it is three a.m.?"

"Sorry Riza, I couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Oh Roy, it's you. You know better then to wake me up at this time," she scolded at him sleepily. Why was her boyfriend calling her now, she knew that the reason was not because he couldn't sleep. "So… What is the real reason why you called me for?"

"What? You can't trust your own boyfriend?" he said. He voice sounded shock.

"Well… not if my boyfriend is Roy Mustang. Now what is the reason that you called?" She sounded serious. What was he going to tell her? He could tell her the truth and about the dream, but if he did then he would have to tell her the part when he chose the other women instead of her and all that. She would get furious!

"I had a bad dream and I needed to hear your voice to calm down. That's all." He knew he couldn't lie to her. He would just try to stay on the surface of the matter and not go too deep that he tells her how the whole dream went.

"Oh… what happened?" she said.

"The dream was about me losing you forever," he said to her over the phone. It was good enough to keep her from wanting more information about his dream he thought.

On the other side of the line, "That will never happen Roy, I love you." She knew that he was cheering up because she heard his breathing calming down. "Now can I go back to sleep? We have work tomorrow and that Lieutenant General Grumman is coming in three days so we have to get ready for his arrival." She gasped at what she just said.

"Wait? How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone that he was coming." He grew suspicious. She had to make something up quick.

"I was ordered to pick up Lieutenant General Grumman at the train station when he arrives by the lieutenant general himself on the phone the other day before heading to lunch. You had already left when he called," she said hoping that the excuse would stop his suspicion. "I just forgot to tell you, that's all."

"Well why would he not want you as an escort, you are the best sniper in the military." He had bought the excuse. He knew that was a logical thing Grumman would do. There are many criminals out there who would want to kill a lieutenant general or a least kidnap one to threaten the military.

"Well good night Roy." She wanted to end the conversation a soon a possible so she doesn't say anymore things that can connect her with her very own grandfather.

"Hey Riza, can I come over to your apartment?" he asked. The question gave her a quick shock. Why would he want sex now? It was three in the morning and they had work tomorrow.

"No Roy. We have work tomorrow and that I'm really tired and I want sleep. Isn't it a little too early in our relationship for that." Feeling annoyed and thinking what he might say next to annoy her even more, she hung up. Then, tucking herself in again and fell asleep.

* * *

He was sitting on his bed. She hung up on him. Roy wanted to call her back and asked why but he knew that she was tired and would hang up on him again. The only thing he could do was to go over to her apartment and ask her why she had hung up face to face. And maybe he could convince her otherwise about it being too early in their relationship. So he picked up his coat and left out the door.

* * *

Riza nearly fell off her bed when she heard a loud bang. It was coming from her front door. Was someone trying to break in? She wouldn't risk getting killed if it was a break in, so she pulled out her gun, checked how many shots she had and aimed it at her front door. She crept to the door and opened it.

"Stay still I have a gun," she yelled at the person on her doorway. Then lowered it and gave the person an irritated look. "What are you doing here Roy?"

"I just want to see how you are doing," He said giving her an apologized smirk.

She sighed. "Roy it is three thirty in the morning." She was looking even more irritated. "I really don't want to deal with you until tomorrow, got it?"

"Ouch, that hurt," Roy said back. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "The real reason is that I want to ask you why you hung up on me."

"Well if I didn't, you would have convinced me otherwise about having sex." She was right. Could she read his mind or something? It made him think, maybe they are connected somehow and they are meant to be together forever. "Aren't I right?"

"You are good…" he praised her for that. "I guess that is the reason that I love you so much." Roy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her bedroom. Next thing you know, she is pinned down to her bed by Roy.

* * *

The couple both woke up by the rays of sunlight shining through Riza's curtains. Both of them were smiling at the night they had spent together.

"Good morning Roy," Riza said as she looked at the man that was lying beside her.

"Good morning…" he yawned out. It was obvious that he wanted to sleep some more. They had a long night. Roy had woken her up at three in the morning and come over to her apartment about half an hour later. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he asked, "What time is it?" Riza turned her head to check her clock. Her eyes popped out. It was almost noon! She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bedroom forgetting to tell her boyfriend the time. With that, Roy looked at the clock himself. "What! It's almost noon!" he yelled out and scrambled to his feet. He had to get ready to but his uniform was at his apartment. That means they would be even later to the office. The only thing he could do now was to put on his clothes that he had worn when he came over to Riza's apartment.

* * *

"Hey Havoc," Breda started. "What do you think is the reason why the colonel and lieutenant are not here yet?"

Havoc shrugged, "You got me. Maybe they are still in shock from that car incident." As usual Havoc had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey… Speaking about that car incident, I need to get the lieutenant to sign my newspaper," Fuery said holding a newspaper up to see that the front cover had a car tilting to its two right side wheels going around the other car. You can see the driver of the car and it was their 1st lieutenant. "Maybe they are surrounded by a crowd of fans who what Lieutenant Hawkeye's autograph and Colonel Mustang got caught in it."

"Maybe or maybe the colonel is still delirious." Everyone turned there head at Falman waiting for more details. "Well I went out get some air and I ran into the area of the car incident. Military police were starting to gather around. I saw Colonel Mustang hugging the lieutenant tightly, but then she slapped him and asked if he was delirious or something."

"No way would the colonel get delirious, they didn't crash," Fuery said in disbelief of Falman's theory.

"He has a point Falman. Usual crashes would do that to people." Havoc was on Fuery's side about the colonel not being delirious. "Maybe the colonel and lieutenant are dating." The room was silent for a second. Then every one of them including Havoc burst out into laugher.

"Oh… that's funny Havoc!" Breda said trying not to choke on his saliva. "The colonel and the lieutenant couldn't be dating. They are too blind to see that they both like each other!" He continued laughing. But all of a sudden, everything went quite. Breda, whose back face the door did not notice two higher up officers standing behind him. He turned around to see one of them looking embarrassed and the other looking really ticked off with his hands really to snap and roast the lower ranking men.

"Who the heck are you calling blind!" the ticked off man yelled. He was furious. For one of his subordinates calling him blind and embarrassing his aide who actually is his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Colonel, Lieutenant. I didn't mean to joke about you two." Breda was nervous. He didn't want to get roast by his superior.

"Yeah right! You just love to joke about us just because she is my aide. Now I wonder how you will joke about us when your mouth has been burn closed." Mustang threatened and lifted his hand up ready to snap but he couldn't do it because Lieutenant Hawkeye grabbed and lowered his hand.

"Sir, please don't kill them. They are your subordinates," she defended he fellow officers even though they did joke about her too.

"Your right, but how can you stay so calm about this? They joke about you too," the colonel asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah… I wonder about that too," Falman said.

Havoc leaned over and answered Falman's question, "Maybe it is because they sleep together every night and that is the reason she stays calm. I mean he is a womanizer, he knows his stuff." Havoc gave out a quick laugh. Too bad that his superior heard what he had said. They looked both looked ticked off. Even Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't keeping calm anymore. She pulled out her gun and shot many rounds at Havoc. Luckily for him that the lieutenant meant to miss him or ever he would have been a dead man. Mustang didn't do anything because that would only end up with the building catching on fire. "I'm sorry lieutenant! Please don't shoot anymore!" he cried out in fear.

"Alright Havoc. Now can anyone tell me who started the nonsense about the colonel and I are dating?" she demanded. The men, not including Roy turned their heads towards Havoc. Riza's face turned red was anger. She aimed her gun again and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. The gun was out of bullets. Havoc was relieved for a moment. He knew that the lieutenant would reload and fire again. And that was exactly what Riza did but she did not fire again. Instead, she took the empty bullet cartage and threw it at Havoc's head. She and the colonel looked satisfied and everybody started on there work without slacking off because they were afraid of the lieutenant including Mustang until lunch. That wasn't long because Roy and Riza arrive not so much after noon.

By lunch, everyone in the office charged out finally being freed from paperwork and Lieutenant Hawkeye. The only people that stayed behind were Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. The lieutenant was cleaning up the pile of paper work of the four lower ranking men, while the colonel leaned against his desk and watched her. Once she was done, he walked over to her, leaned in and kissed her. She was about to kiss him back but heard a gasped. Standing in the doorway was Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

* * *

A/N: Well in this chapter there are part that I couldn't describe in detail and stuff because i had to keep it rated T. I hope you understand.


	4. What a Weird Day

A/N: I don't know why, but the chapter just came out a little weird. On the good side, weird is awesome! Hope you enjoy and thanks goes out to all those who have be reviewing my story! You know who you are!

* * *

"Uh, oh…" the couple said. There was a group of men standing in the door way looking completely shocked and confused at the same time. They were wondering if they were seeing thing since they were so hungry from working. 

"Colonel! Lieutenant! Since when have…What happened…I'm I going…Was that…" Havoc babbled on not making any sense.

"Are you two a couple or something?!" Breda asked for his babbling colleague. The four men stared at the two waiting for answer.

Roy made his excuse, "No, and I think you men are seeing things. The lieutenant and I just bumped our heads." Riza nodded. _'I need to thank him for that excuse later. Maybe I'll let him have a spot on my bed tonight,'_ she thought.

"No, we're not seeing things!" Fuery yelled back.

"We all saw you two kissing and the lieutenant was about to lean in and kiss back," Falman defended what the others had said. "My memory is never wrong."

"How does your memory has to do with seeing?! You could be imagining what you had seen and memorized it!" Roy shot back while Riza was standing behind him nodding.

"You two are a couple! Don't deny it!" Breda said. He knew it. They had always been really close and there was a chance a relationship might start.

"No we're not! Now get back to work!" the colonel yelled back looking furious and red from the debate.

"Well, may I…" Havoc said after finally recovering from his babbling early. He grabbed Lieutenant Hawkeye's head with both hands and pulled her head in to lay her a kiss. He was about to when he was kicked in the back and was flying towards the wall. As for the lieutenant, she fell back but was caught by the colonel.

"Are you crazy Havoc?!" Mustang was irritated and furious. _'That idiot! How dare he try to lay a kiss on the lips of my girlfriend!' _he yelled in his head With Riza in his left arm, he dug his free hand in his pocket and pulled it out to see that his hand now had a glove on. The glove was his flame alchemy glove. He was really to torch Havoc. "Havoc, I hope you like being a cigarette." Havoc swallowed hard and stood there waiting to be burn by his superior who looked like he was defending his girlfriend from creeps who wanted the girl. Roy lifted his hand really to snap, but wasn't able when he was push to the ground by the woman in his left arm. From the ground he looked confused.

"Roy, please calm down. Do you know what will happen if you kill one of you subordinates?" Riza had finally got a chance to speak. She pulled Mustang up and turned to face the other men in the room. Their faces were smiling except for Havoc who was to still in pain from the kick the colonel had gave him. They have got the proof to the fact that their commanding officer and 1st lieutenant are dating.

"Since when have you called the colonel by his first name so easily? Doesn't that mean you two are really close?" Fuery said. He was right and that Riza had made a huge mistake when she called the colonel by his first name so casually.

"Now spill it. Tell us what is it with you two," Breda said with an eager look in his eyes waiting for the answer.

Riza gave a look to Roy. She let out a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something. But instead, she ran out of the office with Roy following her. With utter surprise the four other men ran out to try to catch them. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery chased after them until they couldn't chase after the two anymore. It was not because they were tired, it was because Major Armstrong was blocking as he just came out of the mess hall. The major started to show off his muscles.

"Look how big my muscles have gotten! Doesn't it represent justice more now?!" the muscular man said with sparkles over his head. They sigh at what they had to deal with for the next few minutes maybe even more.

* * *

Roy and Riza just made it to the roof. It was really warm out and they were exhausted from running. 

"Look like we lost them," Roy managed to say from his heavy breathing.

"We lost them when Armstrong came out of the mess hall…" she mentioned. "Why did we have to run all the way up here?" She took a deep breath and got her breathing back to normal. Roy saw that and did the same.

"Well, it is easier for them to find us if people keep saluting us and saying our names when they see us," he said. "It is annoying."

"Yeah… Especially when you are trying to run away," Riza said as she straighten out her uniform.

"Man it is hot out here!" Roy complaint and took off his uniform jacket.

"If you keep complaining, someone is going to hear us," she warned.

"How can anyone hear us from the roof? There is nobody here!" he said. "Since no one is here…" Roy pulled her in and their lips meet. They were not worried if anybody would find them. No officer would go on the roof. The two pulled away. They heard a groan. Was somebody else on the roof? They listen to where the groan was coming from and followed it. It came from the other side of the roof behind the west wing door that leads to the roof. Roy was the first to look around that corner.

He gasped and signaled Riza to look. Riza stood there speechless.

"Wow Fullmetal, I didn't know you had it in you," Roy said with a smirked. Sitting around the corner was Ed and Winry with their lips locked. Ed pushed her off when he heard Roy's voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Ed yelled. Winry was sitting on the ground looking surprised to see that Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye saw what they were doing.

"It is the roof, everybody has access here and that we're trying to hide from Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery," the colonel replied with less emotion unlike Ed.

"Yeah or maybe you two came up here to get some privacy…" Ed glared and smirked at he colonel. "Since you and the lieutenant are…OW!" He was whacked in the back of his head with a gun handle.

"Now that is enough Edward," the lieutenant said sternly. Then she gave him a look that sent him running behind Winry. "I have to take care of some business with Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman. So please you two don't kill each other."

Riza started to walk to the door when she heard someone say, "Can I follow you Miss Hawkeye?" It came for Winry. Who look like she didn't want to get caught in the argument Roy and Ed were having.

"Sure, it will be quick to talk to the men," Riza replied. Then they both left leaving the two alchemists to argue.

"I told you not to tell or try to tell anyone about me and the lieutenant!" Roy lit the argument.

"Well you really know how to barge in! Couldn't you just leave and leave me alone!" Ed shot back. His face was all red.

"If you were going to do something like that to Winry, then why didn't you do it in a hotel?!" Roy yelled. "Winry is not part of the military, so you don't have to act like it was a secret!"

Ed stared at the colonel, Mustang was right. He had lost to Mustang again in all their arguments. Ed started to look down at his feet. Roy knew that he had won this argument and left the roof.

* * *

Riza and Winry walked down the halls of headquarters in silence. Winry was still embarrassed for getting caught kissing Ed. They soon reach the office. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were sitting their work table looking bored and disappointed for losing the couple. 

"Hello men," the lieutenant said formally. The four men looked up to see the lieutenant at the doorway along with Winry and they wanted to ask her more questions about the colonel and her.

"Lieutenant, can you tell us what it is between you and the colonel?" Fuery begged. Was her co-workers were so curious that they would start to beg?

"No, and do not tell anyone about or else." She glared at the man with the same look that she had given to Ed that made him hide behind Winry earlier. That same look gave the men fear. They nodded except for Havoc.

"It is obvious you guys, they are dating and I bet the reason that they were late today was that they were sleeping together. Isn't that right?" Havoc retorted. With that, she reached for her gun and shot at Havoc ten times, missing of course so he wouldn't get hurt. He was stand with his hands on his head shaking.

"Don't make stupid conclusions like that ever again and don't tell anyone about what had happened to me and the colonel earlier to anyone. Got it Havoc? Or I won't miss next time," she threaten. Havoc clearly got the message when he sat down and got back to his paperwork. The other men did the same.

"Um… Miss Hawkeye… may I ask what is going on?" Winry asked. She was kind of shy when she was around Riza.

"Alright and you can call me Riza. But before I tell you, we need to see if the colonel and Ed had killed each other first." Riza let out a small smile. The two ladies left the room heading towards the roof.

"Do you like being in the military?" Winry looked over at the lieutenant.

"Well, it is ok. Except for dealing with annoying men who don't do their paperwork and having to kill people," Riza said to Winry.

"Then why did you join?" she let out another question.

Riza sighed. "I joined the military because there is someone I need to protect. Didn't I tell you that when I came to Risembool for the first time?"

"Yeah but I didn't get it the first time. I thought you had a different answer," she assumed. _'Who could this someone that she needs to protect so much?'_ Winry thought to herself. Suddenly something popped in her head. _'I think I know now.'_

"So why are you here in Central?" the lieutenant asked in curiosity.

"Oh just to fix Ed's automail. He said there were problems and it didn't work that well. In the end it was because he lost a screw," Winry answered.

"Those boys just keep doing dangerous things." Hawkeye shook her head. "Good thing they have fake limbs or else they would be in the hospital all the time."

"I was wondering… is the person you want to protect Roy?" Riza froze. _'Oh great! Now I have to make another excuse.'_ She was thinking up an excuse. _'But Winry is a person I can trust so I think it is ok to tell her the truth.'_

"Yes he is, but promise me you won't tell anyone." Her face was red just saying that. It was a personal thing. "It is kind of personal." She continued to walk forward.

"Ok Riza." Winry understood what Riza meant. _'So Riza likes Roy,'_ her intuition told her. As they were walking, Riza bumped into someone. She looked at who it was and quickly saluted.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to bump into you I wasn't looking," her tone was now more formal. Winry who did not know what to do stood there silently.

"So… where's Alphonse?" the man asked. It was Colonel Mustang.

Winry replied, "He is at the hotel reading some alchemy books about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Ok well, I think you should go get Al because someone has to go pick up Ed off the roof. He is feeling kind of down." Roy glace towards his lieutenant. "Did you take care of the men?"

"Yes sir I did. They won't go telling anybody unless they want a bullet lodged in their heads," Hawkeye said.

"Good." A smirk appeared on his face. "Now can you go to Ed, Winry? He is feeling kind of small right now and since you are is girl..." Roy was interrupted by the blonde woman in the blue uniform. Winry's face was now red from embarrassment.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Her eyes were serious. She didn't want to joke around.

"Permission granted. Ok now Winry since you're his girl…" he was interrupted by his lieutenant again.

"Sir you shouldn't say stuff like that so freely. It is embarrassing for Winry you asshole!" she scolded her superior. He looked shock. That was the first time she had ever called him something like that. He scowled.

"How can you call your commanding officer something like that Lieutenant?" His face was red but it wasn't red from embarrassment. It was the opposite. He was mad. He eyed her. The colonel was trying to show how mad he was at her but started to get lost in her gorgeous amber eyes.

He break eye contact when Lieutenant Hawkeye said, "You gave me permission to speak freely. So you can't punish me for calling you an asshole." His jab dropped opened. He had forgotten that he give her permission to speak freely. _'Maybe I am an asshole'_ he said to himself. He hung his head in humiliation. Riza walked over and patted him on the back. "It is ok sir, you are just stress. That may be the reason why you forgot." _'How can this day get any worse?'_ he thought. Just then Major Armstrong came running in. _'Oh great… This day really has gotten worse.'_

"Hello Colonel. You don't look so good. Maybe if you meet my little sister Katherine you will be better. She really is cute. You might like her and ask her on a date. She might not reject you like she did to Lieutenant Havoc," the major said feeling so proud like he always was. But that feeling faded when the lieutenant shot Armstrong a look that sent him feeling like he was a weak as Havoc. (Ha! Ha! I'm picking on Havoc right now. I don't know why.) "Uh… never mind Colonel Mustang." Armstrong turned and started to speak with Winry until Ed came down from the roof and pulled Winry back to the hotel.

"Let's go Colonel you have a lot of paperwork to do today and we have to get ready for Lieutenant General Grumman's visit to Central." The colonel wouldn't move at first so Riza had to drag him to the office. Mustang's other subordinates had already finished their work. He turned his head then saluted at the higher up in his office. Hawkeye did the same. They both looked surprised.

"Ah, good afternoon Colonel Mustang, how have you been?" said the higher up officer.

"Good afternoon to you too Lieutenant General Grumman," the two said in unison.

* * *

A/N: I hope the end surprised you a bit. It sure surprised me. I didn't know that the I would have put the lieutenant general in yet. But this chapter is called "What a Weird Day" so a surprise like that is weird. Now review! 


	5. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Here is the fifth chapter of my story. I hope you like it! I'm working on my second story called "If Only Dreams Do Come True." If you have not read the first chapter yet, please do read it and don't forget to review! Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming early?" Colonel Mustang asked Lieutenant General Grumman. "We could have picked you up from the train station sir."

"I wanted to see your faces when I surprise you!" the eccentric man replied. "And your face makes an old man like me laugh!" He chuckled.

"So sir… Where are you staying in Central?" Roy shot another question at the old man.

"I think I will stay at my granddaughter's apartment." He glared at Riza, but when he did Riza gave him a stern look that nobody noticed except Grumman and Hawkeye. "Then again… I think I will talk to her about it first."

Roy was about to ask the lieutenant general a third question but the door flew opened. Armstrong was the one who opened it and marched in. "Colonel Mustang we need you to help test and judge to State Alchemist Exams," the major said. Then he noticed the lieutenant general and saluted at him. "Welcome to Central Lieutenant General Grumman."

"Oh thank you Major," Grumman said. "Colonel Mustang, I think you should go and approval new state alchemists. Lieutenant Hawkeye can take care of me."

"You're right sir. Lieutenant Hawkeye would make a great bodyguard." Roy smiled at Riza. Then turned around and left with Armstrong.

"Well Elizabeth, you really are getting more feminine." The lieutenant general laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she retorted. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery stared at the lieutenant. Had she just back talked to the lieutenant general?

"Oh I don't know…maybe it is because of all the years I knew you, you haven't worn lip gloss since you were sixteen and now you wear lip gloss." The men were confused at what Grumman had said. Were Grumman and Hawkeye close of something? The four men minds grew more and more glued to the conversation the two higher ranking had.

"Just because I wore lip gloss doesn't change anything." Riza countered.

"Aw… is that how you talk to your grandfather Elizabeth?" the lieutenant general whined.

"Grandfather!" Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery shouted out is astonishment. "He's your grandfather? Since when?"

"Uh let's say my whole life," she answered the obvious question. "But please don't tell the colonel! It is one secret I don't trust him with since his goal is to reach and top and all." Riza stared at her feet. That secret could turn her relationship with Roy into a quest for power and she would be the key to everything.

"But Lieutenant, the colonel…" Fuery was interrupted by Hawkeye.

"No buts Fuery." She gave her a murderous look and he stopped trying to tell her that Colonel Mustang is going to have a rendezvous with _her_! "I don't want any of you to mention anything that involves me and my grandfather to the colonel."

"Yes ma'am," the four said.

"So you trust Colonel Mustang with your secrets?" Lieutenant General Grumman murmured to his granddaughter. Hawkeye swallowed hard. She knew that her grandfather is going to interrogate her.

"Yes I do," she responded calmly. "I've known him for a long time more then the others did and I trust him."

"Oh really… did why don't you confess that you love him already!" the eccentric man advised his granddaughter. Her jaw dropped opened and her checks turn bright red at what her grandfather had said. She couldn't believe her ears!

"Grandfather! You can't just assume stuff like that!" she roared at him. Riza tried to keep her cool, but what her grandfather had said pushed her to the edge. "Just because I trust him doesn't mean that I love him. Anyway, you are not allowed to have a relationship within the military. So it will never work out."

"Well yes but I can fix that." The lieutenant general had an evil look in his eyes. He usually has that look when he match mate.

"But grandfather I don't love him not stop talking about it!" The lieutenant left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery had seen the whole scene. They wonder why she couldn't tell her grandfather a.k.a Lieutenant General Grumman that she was dating the colonel. Maybe it was because the lieutenant general would reveal that Grumman was Hawkeye's grandfather, knowing that the colonel might use her as a way to reach the top.

"Geez… Couldn't she confess to him already?" the lieutenant general sighed.

"Um, sir, how do you even know if the lieutenant likes the colonel or not?" Breda asked.

"It is kind of obvious. Don't you think so too soldier?" said Grumman.

"Well…" Breda never got to finish because Colonel Mustang came in.

"Do any of you know what happened to Lieutenant Hawkeye? She seems to be mad," the colonel stated as he walked into the room.

"Colonel, are you done with the State Alchemist Exams already?" Falman asked.

"No I'm not. The written part was done and the interviews will be tomorrow." Roy made an annoyed face. "I have other things I can to instead of judging amateur alchemists for another two days." He let out a deep sigh.

"Well why don't I move the date of my meeting my granddaughter to tomorrow?" The lieutenant general turned to Mustang.

"No, no, I don't want to bug her and I have other plans to for the next three days. It is mostly signing papers," the colonel explained. "But on Friday I'm free…" he said with a dreading tone.

"What is it with that tone? I thought you wanted to meet my granddaughter?" the lieutenant general complained.

"Well you are setting me on a blind date," Roy said.

"Well I'm sure you will enjoy this blind date very much," Grumman guaranteed. "I'll be leaving now. I need to find out where I'm staying at. Good bye Colonel Mustang and you four men." The lieutenant general left. What was the lieutenant general planning? Roy felt tensed. He had known Grumman for a while when he was at Eastern Headquarters and whenever Lieutenant General Grumman guaranteed something, there was always a secret scheme hiding right under it.

---------------

The day zoomed by like a blur. The colonel got out of doing his paperwork by grading the written test of the State Alchemist Exams. Grading wasn't so bad at all. All her had to do was read and see if there answers were up to the standard of the exams. Most of the candidates had failed. He could tell by the first part. If the first part started out wrong then the rest of the written test was wrong. Everything in that test was base on the first part of the test because the candidates have to explain more about the first part. It was not a multi choice test.

Roy was walking down the steps of headquarters when he saw Riza talking with Lieutenant General Grumman. He wondered what they were talking about. And he wondered why they were laughing. Has Hawkeye said something embarrassing about him? No she wouldn't. She cared about him and didn't want to run his chances at becoming führer. But are they talking about? He had to know.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That is really funny Elizabeth! I never knew there were so many things he didn't tell me about when he was at the east. Like how you had saved him from Scar and told him that he was useless in the rain! That's my favorite! You should write a book about all this," Riza's grandfather laughed loudly.

"Yeah I could but I can't ruin his representation before he becomes führer," she let out a small grin.

"Alright then, now where am I going to stay while I'm in Central?" her grandfather asked.

"Well maybe you can stay at my apartment but it is small and that one of us has to sleep on the couch," she said.

"I hope I'm not the one sleeping on the couch." They both let out a laugh.

"I'll sleep on the couch then," she told him. She felt a touch on her shoulder. Riza turned around to see that it was Roy. "Oh colonel what are you still doing here. I thought you would have headed how already."

"Well you're supposed to drive me home. Remember?" he stated. "Hello Lieutenant General Grumman." Roy smiled at Grumman.

"Hello Colonel Mustang. I didn't know that your lieutenant drives you home," Grumman said. "Is it that you can't drive or that you want to try to seduce her?" That question made both Roy and Riza turn bright red.

"No sir!" Roy shook his head. "We just carpool that's all." It was so embarrassing. Why does he and his lieutenant are in the same sentence, the lieutenant general thinks that he was trying to seduce Riza?

"Ha! Ha! I was just joking." The lieutenant general laughed. "Anyway I'm staying at my granddaughter's apartment while I'm here at Central and Lieutenant Hawkeye is willing to drive me there."

"Oh really… Then why don't we get into the lieutenant's car then," Roy said then they started to walk towards the parking lot and got in.

* * *

"Well I hope you are excited about your date with my granddaughter soon," the lieutenant general said. That statement made Riza's eyes widen. Her grandfather had set her on a blind date with Roy? She really hoped that he doesn't say anything that put her in the position of "Lieutenant General Grumman's granddaughter" before she could get out of this situation.

"Well I'm really sure…" Roy replied. "I don't even know her." Riza relaxed at the fact that he still has no clue who Grumman's granddaughter is yet. "I hope she is beautiful."

"Oh she is beautiful and I know that you have met her before." The lieutenant general glared at Riza. Riza started to think, _'Great… He is giving Roy clues.'_ If Roy found out it would be bad. She has to think of a way to change the subject or get out of going on the date.

"I have? Does she look like you sir?" Roy asked.

"Yes she very much looks like me." Lieutenant General Grumman smiled widely.

"You mean she has a mustache and is short?" the colonel guessed. That guess made Riza pressed on the brake making everyone in the car lunged forward.

"You are a stereo type Roy Mustang! You can't just think that when somebody said that one person looks like he doesn't mean that _that_ person would look exactly like the other!" Riza yelled at her boyfriend. It was an insult to her since she _is_ the lieutenant general's granddaughter.

"Sorry Lieutenant calm down. At least I wasn't talking about you," he said trying to not offend her. He didn't know that he was offending her even more.

"Oh just shut up you asshole!" she retorted. The two men sat in shock.

"Elizabeth Victoria G. Hawkeye! You do not act this rude to other people especially to your commanding officer and in front of your grandfather!" the lieutenant general scolded his granddaughter. _'Oh no he said it. It's all over now. My relationship, my self-esteem, and my secret is out,_ she panicked in her mind.

"Lieutenant, what does the G in you full name means?" Roy asked. "Wait did he just say he's your grandfather!" Now Mustang was in even more shock then he was earlier. His blind date was with his own girlfriend? Why didn't she tell him? Why keep it a secret? His mind was confused until me manage to say, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Riza grabbed her purse and ran out of the car. She did not want to answer him. It is going to be too hard to explain to Roy. She ran towards her apartment trying to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"What just happen, sir?" Roy turned to the lieutenant general.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want you to know that I'm her grandfather. It's all my fault." Grumman looked down in guilt.

"Wait a minute! You set me on a blind date with a woman I see every single day?" Mustang yelled. "How is it a blind date?"

"Well you two are too blind to date each other. So I call it a blind date." The lieutenant general chuckled. Roy made a face and felt insulted.

"Enough with all that, shouldn't we go after Hawkeye?" Roy demanded.

"Take it easy Mustang. We all know where she is going. Why don't we just let her cool down for a bit," Lieutenant General Grumman suggested. "You don't want a bullet lodge in your head do you?" Grumman was right. The last thing he wanted or anybody wanted was to be shot by the best sniper in the military.

"So what are we going to do now until we think she had cooled down?" Roy asked. He didn't want to feel bored.

"Why don't we go to a café and you can tell me about your secret relationship that you recently started with my granddaughter," the lieutenant general said.

"Are you psychic or something? How did you know?" Roy asked.

The lieutenant general laughed, "I was bluffing but now I know the truth! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Roy turned red. He just revealed their secret and that he was fooled to do it. _'I'm really useless. Aren't I.'_ he said to himself.

* * *

Riza opened her door with her spare key. She had left her other key with the car key. It was strange that the colonel and her grandfather didn't chase after her. But she knew that would later. Riza decided to take a shower and try to forget what had happened.

Once she was done taking a shower and had changed into comfortable clothing, she fed Black Hayate and fed herself. Looking around her living room, she found one of her favorite book and sat down on the couch. She had read half of her book but felt to tired so she decide to go to sleep. As Riza was heading for her bedroom he heard a knock on her door. She knew it was her grandfather and Roy. It was kind of obvious that they would come and try to sort it out. Riza was about to open the door when the door suddenly burst in front of her sending her flying to the ground.

"I think you hit something Mustang," the lieutenant general said. They both looked over to see that the thing they hit was a person and that person was Riza. Roy had knocked her conscious with the door. "Elizabeth!" Grumman smacked Roy on the head. "You should have been more careful. Now she is unconscious!" Riza's grandfather scolded at Roy.

"Riza…" Roy said as he walked over to her and lifting her up. Then he headed to her bedroom to lay her down. "So now what are we going to do until she wakes up?" Roy asked the lieutenant general.

"Why don't talk about when you slept with my granddaughter last night," Grumman suggested.

Roy looked at him in shock. "How did you know?" Roy uttered.

"I bluffed! I had no clue! Ha! Ha! Ha! You fall for the simplest things!" This time Lieutenant General Grumman laughed harder and louder before.

'_Riza is going to kill me when she wakes up,'_ Roy thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! This story is coming toward its last maybe second to last chapter(s). I don't lnow how many more chapters but it is ending soon. Sorry. But on the good side, I have lots of other ideas for other fanfictions! I'm not sure if the next chapter will be up soon because I have another story to rewrite and I'm waiting for the new Bleach game for the wii that will be releasing to the U.S. soon. 


	6. The Underwear Drawer

A/N: Well sorry for this chapter being short. It justed popped in my head and it did fit in the with the story so i wrote it. I hope you like it!

* * *

Roy looked at the unconscious woman in his arms. He was a fool for letting his excitement of finding out the truth that he left her unconscious by her own apartment door. _'Right not I bet her grandfather is looking at me like I'm a fool right now. I mean I fell for his statements and I knocked out his granddaughter,'_ Roy thought to himself.

It was true. The lieutenant general was thinking, _'Why did I want my granddaughter to marry him again?' _Lieutenant General Grumman was having his doubts about letting Roy marry his granddaughter. Once you see him outside the office, Roy is just another ordinary guy, well an ordinary womanizer. It made Grumman think even more. _'Why do I want Riza to marry a womanizer?'_ The lieutenant general didn't want Mustang to marry Riza anymore. He has to stop it. Roy is just a womanizer; he doesn't really care for his granddaughter. The colonel just wanted a one night stand because he could get any woman to do it. Grumman had made up his mind.

Just as the lieutenant general was about to say something, Roy cradled Riza and walked to the couch to lay her down. He said, "I'm so sorry Riza. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm an idiot like you said. Please wake up." He hugged Riza's inert body and kissed her on the check. From that point Lieutenant General Grumman saw that Roy really did care for his granddaughter. In Mustang's coal eyes were guilt.

"Colonel Mustang, what are we going to do now while we wait for Elizabeth to wake up?" Grumman asked.

"I don't know. We could talk about something or see what Riza has to eat," Roy suggested. Then a wicked thought popped in his head. "Or… We could get a peek at Riza's underwear drawer." An evil smile was on his face.

"Well… I'm not sure Elizabeth will let us… But she is unconscious and she won't know… Ok. I haven't had _that_ kind of fun for a while," Riza's grandfather decided. He too formed an evil smiled.

They scanned the room for the underwear drawer. Roy saw something that caught his eye. It was the underwear drawer. He walked over to it and signaled the lieutenant general.

"I've found it sir," Roy confirmed. Roy opened the drawer and both men giggled. In the drawer was Riza's lingerie. Who knew she wear black lace. At the time he had sleep with her, she was in her pajamas so there wasn't anything to unhook. It was like a gold mine of black. Roy picked one up and they both laughed insanely.

"I never knew my granddaughter was in to this kind of stuff," Grumman chuckled. They laughed even more when Roy pulled up one of her bras.

"Maybe this is why her breast looks so big!" Roy commended. The laughing stopped when they heard a click. It sound like it was from a gun.

"All guys are the same, even my own grandfather. They are prevents and take advantage of unconscious women!" Riza yelled from behind the two men.

"Oh Elizabeth… I didn't know that you woke up already," her grandfather said trying to sound innocent. Roy downed her bra back into the drawer.

"I though that Roy was going to do that but I never knew my grandfather was going to join him!" she yelled some more. Then she targeted Roy with her gun and shot around his head. Roy shivered in his spot from fear. Her grandfather looked to see if he was going to get shot at next but she lowered her gun and clicked the safety back on. "I don't want to shoot at my only family. But the next time I see you look in my underwear drawer again, I will do want I did to Roy so you get it, Grandfather."

"Alright Elizabeth, I understand, but I never knew your bra size was size C," her grandfather stated. That statement made her even madder. She shot off five rounds around her grandfather, he shivered and crawl near Roy. "I don't know how you can stand that Mustang, but you have guts," the lieutenant general complimented Roy in a whisper.

"Well it is because I love her too much," Roy replied.

* * *

A/N: Riza actually shot at her grandfather! Well he deserved it. Please REVIEW! 


	7. Break Up, Make Up, and Surprise!

A/N: Hello everybody! This is the final chapter to my fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Roy, can you leave please. I have enough of your immature antics," she said annoying to her boyfriend/commanding officer.

Roy stood up from the spot he was sitting on the floor and walked up to Riza. He hugged Riza tightly. "I'm sorry Riza," he said in a sorry soft tone.

Riza pushed him off and shook her head. "I can't believe you would take advantage of me being unconscious!" her voice started to rise.

"I didn't mean too. I got bored!" he tried to explain. They were ignoring the lieutenant general who was still sitting and watching the conversation. He did not want to get stuck in the middle of it.

"You got bored?! Most boyfriends would stay and watch over their unconscious girlfriends!" she cried out. Tears started to roll down her eyes. "You even got my grandfather to join you!"

Riza's grandfather stared in horror. It seem like his granddaughter relationship is starting to break up. "I can't help it to get bored. You were knocked out for more then an hour!" Roy argued back.

"An hour huh? Well I guess you can't help it since before we started dating, whenever you get bored you would just go out and get laid with some random woman!" More tears poured out of her eyes. She was going to say something she never wanted to stay to him ever but she knew she had to. "I'm sorry Roy…" she hesitated. "But it is over. I can't take it anymore." Riza turned around and left the room and the apartment crying hard. The man of her dreams was not Roy. She waited for him for many years and when they were finally together, she realized he wasn't worth waiting for. All those years loving him, devoting her life for him, was a waste of her time. She was a fool and all she can do now is cry.

"Riza come back!" Roy called and tried to run after her but was held back by the lieutenant general.

"Let her go Roy," Grumman said. "I thought you were the one who would bring my granddaughter happiness but I guess I was wrong." Riza's grandfather looked at him with disappointment and left the room also. Roy stood there in silence. He heard a door slammed. The lieutenant general had left him too.

--------------------

Riza walked aimlessly around Central. She didn't care if she was lost or not. All she wanted was to be as far away from Roy as possible. Her eyes were red from crying. Her heart was broken because of him. How could she ever fall in love with that bastard? Did his charms attack her while her guard was down? And why did her grandfather wanted her to marry Roy? Questions ran around in her head. She couldn't think anymore.

Deep in thought, Riza bumped into someone and knocking down the person's bag. "Oh I'm sorry let me help you," Riza apologized. Riza kneeled down and started picking up the fallen items. Once she was done, she handed the items to the owner and realized who she had bumped into. "Hello Winry, why are you out so late?"

Winry grabbed her stuff from Riza's hands and said, "Oh hi Riza! I was just out to get some new materials to fix Ed's automail; he busted it again right after I just fixed it. Anyway, I should be asking you the same thing." Winry noticed that Riza's eyes were red and puffy. "Riza your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" Winry asked worriedly.

"Oh it is nothing I had a bad day. It was Roy," she stated.

Winry's calm happy expression turned into a confused shock one. "What?! What happened?"

"It was that I had enough of his rude behavior and he can act a little perverted," Riza replied. "So I broke up with him." Thinking about Roy made her sadder. Tears started to build up in her eyes. _'I loved him! Why did I break up with him?!'_ Her thoughts screamed!

"Wait, you two were dating?" Riza nodded. She noticed that tears had slid down the face of her friend. "Riza I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked all those questions. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Winry said. "Why don't you come to my hotel room? I can make you some hot coco or tea."

"Winry please don't worry about me. Don't you have Ed and Al to take care of?" Riza asked.

"Ed and Al would be asleep by now so don't worry."

"Alright."

--------------------

"I'm an idiot!" Roy muttered. "I hurt her. I hate it. I hate myself!" Roy kicked the can that rolled in front of him. He heard a thump instead of a clank.

"Ow! That hurt you bastard!"

"I'm sorry! I was mad I didn't mean to," Roy apologized.

"You shouldn't be kicking stuff around you shit head!" the person went on.

"Brother you shouldn't say that to people. It was an accident!" another voice appeared. The two strangers go out from the shadows. Roy immediately recognized who the small angry kid.

He smirked. "Fullmetal isn't it passed your bedtime already?" Roy insulted. This made Ed madder.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a young adult, a teenager!" Ed yelled back.

"Hello Al, how are you doing?" Roy asked nicely to the younger yet bigger sized brother.

"I'm good Colonel. Why were you mad?" Al asked.

Roy let out a deep sigh. "I can't tell you. It is something only Ed, the lieutenant, and I know about."

"Oh, okay then. Well I am sorry that Lieutenant Hawkeye dumped you," Al responded. Roy was speechless and turned to face Ed.

"You told him?!" Roy questioned. He slowly shoved one hand in his pocket.

"What? I had no choice. Al threatened to make me drink…milk…." He shivered at the thought of milk.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Roy pulled his hand which was now gloved out of his pocket. "Prepare to get roasted."

"Colonel, stop!" Al intercepted them. "I get curious! Don't hurt brother!"

Roy sighed. "Fine, you are lucky Fullmetal," he said. He soon turned into a depressed state and asked, "Kill me Fullmetal." All Roy wanted to do now was to die. Once he is dead, Riza could move on and find someone would hurt her. He hurt her so he deserved to die.

Ed's face looked shock. "Why do you want to die?" Ed demanded to know.

"I hurt Riza so I deserve to die," Roy replied calmly.

"But you will hurt the lieutenant more even more if you kill yourself!" Al told him.

"I can't see her anymore; I hurt her so I want to die! Now kill me Fullmetal!" Roy yelled dropping to his knees.

"I won't kill you," Ed said. "You may be a jerk and a bastard but you will hurt all the people that know you if you kill yourself. Al is right. The one who will be in the most pain will be the lieutenant so don't kill yourself."

Roy realized that they were both right. "I guess you two are right. I love her and I don't want her to be in pain." He started to walk away.

"Colonel, you can come to our hotel and have some tea. It might calm you down," Al suggested.

"I don't want to bother you. I think I will go home," Roy said.

"But you might kill yourself! Al go grab him and let's go to our hotel room," Ed ordered his brother. Al quickly grabbed the colonel and the two brothers ran to the hotel. Along the way Roy keep yelling at them to put him down.

----------------------

"Thanks for the tea Winry. I feel better now," Riza said as she got up from her seat.

"No problem. It is good to have another girl around to talk to," Winry replied.

Riza gave her a small smile and headed out the door. "Goodbye Winry." Riza had felt better from their conversation but the she fell back into her heartbroken state when she saw an unpleasing sight. Roy was walking down the hall with Ed and Al.

She lowered her head and tried to walk by them unnoticed but Al caught her and turned around. "Oh Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" he asked. Roy and Ed turned around to face her.

Riza turned. "Hello Alphonse, Edward, how have you two been?" she said trying to ignore that Roy was there.

"We are good," Al replied.

"That's good. I'll be leaving now." Riza walked away.

"Wait!" one of them yelled out. Riza turned around once again. It was Roy who yelled. "Riza, I'm sorry." He ran over and hugged her tightly.

Riza struggled to get free but he was gripping onto her too tight. "Let go of me you jerk!" she yelled at him.

Roy didn't listen to her; instead he whispered three short words. "I love you." Riza stopped struggling and started to cry on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she cried out.

"Well, if it isn't my granddaughter and her ex-boyfriend. But I guess it is no longer ex," someone said.

Riza parted from Roy. "Grandfather what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just check in to a hotel and this is my floor."

"Oh." Riza wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Elizabeth, as a pre-engagement present, I give you this." Her grandfather handed her a document. "It is an approval for you two to be released from the fraternization law."

"Grandfather, how did you get this so quick?" Riza questioned.

"I got it a long time ago. So put it in good use." He walked passed her to Roy. "Take care of my granddaughter," he said and walked to his hotel room.

Roy got on one knee. "I may not have a ring with me but will you marry me?"

Riza smiled widely. "Yes." She got down and kissed him passionately. Ed started to feel sick, but tried not to show it because he knew that those two are happy now.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and thank you all you have been reading my story. Please Review. 


End file.
